


That's My Lullaby

by vogue91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Battle of Hogwarts, Drabble Collection, F/M, Introspection, POV First Person, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Feel the stone giving out beneath your feet, scream again, never stop.I’m coming for you, Bellatrix.





	That's My Lullaby

_ I’ve been exiled, persecuted _

__

I’m closed up in a cage, my Lord. Like a sinister animal, like the sign of your power that still scares these foolish humans. They think I’ve lost it all, that You’re dead, that there’s no way out for me.

And meanwhile, while I wait for your return, I let them believe it, let them feed off of their own delusions, let them exile me from the rest of humans just because they’re scared of me.

I’m the only one believing in your eternity, my Lord.

You’ve left me her, alone, holding your name high, screaming it to these foolish and dull traitors.

But I will wait.

Even forever, if I must.

 

_ But I dream a dream so pretty _

__

You’re there, Bella.

I feel you.

I feel your desire, your passion. I feel your fealty, I’ve kept feeling it during all these years; even lacking a body, your thoughts have managed to reach out for me.

And now you’re waiting is coming to an end.

As you’ve always wanted, as _I_ ’ve always wanted, I’m coming to get you, to free you from those ignoble chains, to make of you the queen of this upcoming darkness.

To put an end to your best dreams, making them mere reality.

Feel the stone giving out beneath your feet, scream again, never stop.

I’m coming for you, Bellatrix.

I laugh, emotionless. You’re here with me, once again.

 

_ His mournful cry... that’s my lullaby _

__

I see them, my Lord.

I close my eyes, I relish in seeing their corpses, and I know you can see them too.

Potter’s lifeless face, Dumbledore’s, all those who had dared defying you.

Look at these images alongside me, not like the spawn of my mind, mutilated by grudge, but as a forecast of a future that will soon be accomplished.

By your hand, with me by your side, as always. For ever.

You’ve seen them, you know how this story ends.

They’ll perish, and I’ll scream your name even louder.

Their time is about to expire, our has just begun.

 

_ The battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me _

__

I see it. It’s their blood, corrupted, filthy, treacherous.

I see death on their faces, a death that bears my name, Bella.

And _your_ face, that mask of fire drenched in will of payback, makes my goals still closer to their accomplishment.

You haven’t been human in a long time, Bella, yet you are far more than me.

And it’s this leftover of soul that binds you to this war of mine, to every word I speak, to every gestures I make.

You’re a part of this war, my servant and my best weapon.

And their blood, I owe it you, I will share it with you.

 

_ The melody of angry growls _

__

Washing the disgrace off of my own blood.

No one’s worthy in this damned family.

How low did we fall, if we miss even the audacity necessary to kill an unarmed old man?

I look at Draco with cold eyes, just a split second of horror for him, before I go back to the field of this univocal battle.

The scream of my Lord echoes in my head, everywhere. It’s a mix of rage and satisfaction, but I still find it unbearable.

I hit everyone on my path, to relieve his ire and mine with the screams of these false innocents.

They scream and cry. But they still aren’t scared enough.

Not until they’ll meet you, my Lord.

 

_ A symphony of death, oh my! That’s my lullaby _

__

You’re all crumbling down.

Slowly becoming ash. Every moment passing by is a moment stolen to your time, which is coming to an end.

I look at Bella, her face barely visible behind rebellious locks, behind her contrite submission.

She rues.

A toy, in my hands. And she loves that.

I get closer, slowly, and I see her shivering.

“My Lord, I...” I gesture her to keep quiet, smiling devilishly.

“It went good, Bella. You shouldn’t worry.” I murmur. I stare intently at her, and I know that even though she’s not looking she can feel my eyes on her.

And my hate, is now hers.

In it she cradles herself, and I’m her lullaby.

 

_ And then our flag will fly against a blood-red sky _

__

We’re getting closer to the end.

Their end.

For I don’t even think we can perish, that this dull boy can have a chance against the power of my Lord.

I don’t need reassurance. I just need to attack, hit, torture. To testify my presence in this battle, to have you show to the world that I’m your servant, the one who would do anything for you.

The time of the execution has come. The Magical world, the one that belongs to them, is about to pay its price, whilst we are going to feast on its remains.

Together, as I’ve always wanted it to be.

It so, isn’t it my Lord?

 

_ That’s my lullaby _

__

What’s that in your eyes?

Fear, Bella? Or just yearning to let the massacre begin?

You’re free. Free to do whatever you want.

Only because your cravings have always been so similar to mine.

Craving for war, for blood, for death, for domination.

For my blind trust in you, the one you’ve always been glad to have.

And I trust, you know.

But you face this battle, diving blindly in the middle of the most heinous curses, the very same I taught you.

The night falls fast, and you blend in the darkness.

Don’t close your eyes, Bella, or this excruciating chant of death is going to be your last lullaby.


End file.
